


Alright

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: So much angst





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> My Grammer sucks and I wrote this last mim but enjoy

"Alright Elsa, I'm heading home see you tomorrow" Cisco  yelled across  the room to Caitlin who was busy working on something probably medical related. 

"Bye, and stop calling me that!" she sang back in a tone that might've sounded annoyed if she had been talking to anyone else.

Cisco laughed loudly as he made his way to the door. "Shoot I left my phone in the speed lab be right back."

"I thought you said you were going home?" Caitlin quipped.

"Please, we basically live here at this point ain't that right Sherloque?" yells Cisco, in the direction of the newly minted Star Labs Lounge.

"Shut the up Ramon I am trying to sleep, you are worse than my third wife and she is oh - a dead"  Sherloque yells back.

Taking it as a sign to leave Cisco whistles his way to the speed lab and over to the control panel where his phone sits. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks, glaring down at the thing.. no person laying in the middle of the floor

"Uh Caitlin?" Cisco says into the comm 

"Yeah?" Caitlin says back

"You better come in here quick, looks like we've got a big problem.. well more like an XS problem?" he says nervously.

__________________________________________________

"How long do you think she's been out?" Cisco says to Caitlin who's shining a light in Nora's eyes looking for a response.

"I'd say theoretically an hour but given that she's a speedster maybe 30 minutes."

"And have any of you thought to call her parents?" Sherloque says from the doorway

"Jesus! You scared the heck outta me what are you Batman?" says Cisco

"No I am Sherloque, what is it with this guy huh? Do not worry I have already called them they should be here in-" before he can finish both Barry and Iris whoosh into the room

"Where is she?" Barry says angrily with Iris nodding in agreement.

Sherloque scoffs and points them to where Cisco and Caitlin are situated.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Iris says rushing over to her daughter with Barry behind her.

"We don't know.. Cisco just found her like this, she's been unresponsive for the last fifteen minutes but other than that she should be alright." Caitlin says.

"You should've called us the second you found her" Iris says

"Dude it's been like 20 minutes" Cisco says unfazed.

"And I don't care! I've said it once and I'll say it again, you call me." says Barry.

"But-" Caitlin starts.

"I said, you. call . me! Wait what's that.. that in her hand" Barry says quickly changing his tone.

Iris reaches forward, carefully releasing the paper from Nora's grip. "It's speedforce language.. what's it say?" she ask handing the paper to her husband.

"The timeline is malleable... What does that mean?" says a confused Barry.

"It means- that you cannot trust your daughter. Since all of you are too consumed with the love of the family and the heartbreak and the 'oh no I am an annoying doctor/ biologist/ sometimes marriage counselor with the multiple personalities.' I Sherloque Wells figured out that Nora West-Allen is how you say.. a liar liar pants on flames." he finishes triumphantly.

"It's fire!" Cisco says through gritted teeth.

"That's crazy c'mon she's just a kid" Barry says laughing

"Incorrect she is twenty five, so she shows up yes.. saying 'I love my father the flash so much I am going to go back in time to this exact moment to stop him from dying. But yet I do not know anything concrete about him such as how his parents died or how he was in jail?' I am so innocent and cute and I will smile and my parents will love me."teases Sherloque.

"What are you saying?" says Iris

"That she did not just come here to see your husband Mrs. West-Allen... she has come her to do much much more than that and she is not doing it by herself. It is as if she is working with someone greatly accustomed to your way of life.. someone like-" says Sherloque.

"Someone like Reverse Flash.." Barry says stilling.

"And my work here is done.. you are all very dumb and very doomed good luck" Sherloque says walking out.

"Just where do you think your going Jean Luc Godard!" Cisco says running after him.

"Babe are you alright?" Iris ask putting a hand on Barry's shoulder.

No response.

"Barry.. Iris asked if you were okay.. are you? " Caitlin inquires.

"I.. I don't know" Barry says back as he stares down at the girl who is now a woman. The woman who is so much himself and so much Iris. She's his daughter....  
she's supposed to be his little girl and now he's wondering whether or not he can allow himself believe otherwise.


End file.
